Kill, kill, kill
by kakalover
Summary: Itachi had to be the one who killed Sakura. He doesn't want to, but will if he needs to. SasuxSakuxIta A poem is said through out this fic, so people who like poems...


**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N – Hey everyone! This is my first fic tell me how it turns out.**

**Title: ****Kill, Kill, Kill**

**Chapter one:**** A Dying Soul, Can Make Others and Maybe its Self Peace...**

Itachi was going in for the kill. He was about to kill his girlfriend Sakura Haruno. Itachi had to kill her. It was his job to kill anyone who got in his way, or to kill anyone who got in the Akatsuki way too. As he says that annoying poem in his head Sakura, and him made-up. It still surprises him that she could think like him. She didn't think completely, or near him as much like him. She just thought a little like him. Then he thought of that annoying poem again.

Kill, kill, kill

It's a addictive deadly pill

It's in your blood

Like you're born a dud.

It shallows death

That never left.

It hurt Itachi for him to kill her._ 'How could one human, a girl hurt him so much? Wait no, she didn't hurt him. He's lives with no regrets. She didn't hurt him no one did. He remembers when he sneaked up on her. He saw her about to cut herself. He stopped her. Not because he cared. He only did it so her blood wouldn't provoke him to kill her. He needed her for information about her village that's all.' _(The poem goes on.)

Kill, kill, kill

It's like an addicting pill.

Digging knifes that scar

Like killing at the bar

Like being hit with a thousand cars.

That makes me sore

When my heart is torned.

_'Itachi, pull yourself together. This isn't like you. You should have killed her in the first place. When you first saw her lying there under that Cherry blossom tree. He blames his belated hormones. He would have killed her, but Kisame persisted on not killing her. Then using her for useful information, and hurt her for their amusement when bored.' _It ended up Itachi hurting Kisame very badly for trying to hurt her. He would claim her until she was gone, or he chosen too. She was stubborn he'll give her that. Then the poem in his head came back.

Sakura on the other hand can agree with that. At that moment her mind raced. She knew her shouldn't have been under that tree in the first place. It was just that her heart hurt when she thought of Sasuke. That was the only place she could get away from everything. So she went there, and fell asleep. Then she found herself waking up in stranger's arms. She looked up, and found out they weren't strangers. They were Itachi's, and she hated him. She hated him for Sasuke's sake, people who he kill sake, and for the mess she was in now. Now she couldn't hate him. Even when he was about to kill her, then she remembered the poem they made together.

Kill, kill, kill

It's a killing pill.

Time is running out

That makes me doubt.

If I will make it

In a bit.

Then Sakura recognize that look on his face. She could only tell once in a while what he felt besides Kisame. She knew Itachi was just toying with her. She could see it in his eyes. Then she remembered why. She left without Itachi's, or their, no Akatsuki's leader's permission. They were afraid of word getting out of where they were, their plans, and some of their secrets. She remembered when Akatsuki went to go out to discuss their plans. Itachi would guard her so she wouldn't find out more than she already knew about them, and so she wouldn't escape. Kisame would fill him in later about their plans. When every Akatsuki member left, he came up to her, and kissed her. She felt happy, and whole. Which she hadn't felt in a while until today. Then they made a poem together. Sakura regrets it now, and she thinks he does too, as the poem came to her in her mind.

Kill, kill, kill

It's an addicting pill.

Times running out

It makes me pout.

One day I won't be here

To care anymore about the tears.

As Itachi came for the final blow. Sakura asked, "Did you even care about me? Or was I just a toy for information, or to amuse you?" Itachi stare hard at the dying Cherry Blossom in front of him. Itachi answer, "I don't know, and I don't care it's over with, and almost done." Right before she died he place a kiss on her lips. Saying, "You were my one, and only weakness Sakura-chan. You just have to go now. Good-bye my Cherry Blossom." Only this time she didn't argued. Instead said, " I'm yours, and you were mine." Itachi smirked, as he knew she finally understood their concept. As Sakura went to heaven chanting,

Kill, kill, kill

It's a killing kill pill.

Time has ran out

I can't pout.

Hanging here in the tree's bloom

I think I'll miss the moon.

I'm watching my burial

Were you at my funeral?

Were you there?

Did you even care?

Did you swear?

When you saw me there?

But I'm still watching over you

Would you do that for me too?

I wouldn't care

As long as I'm up here

And you are down there.

Kill, kill, kill

It's a deadly killing pill.

Itachi decided he likes living with no regrets. Especially when Sasuke came to kill him. It was the other way around. He didn't care if Sasuke was the one to kill him, or not. As long as Itachi was the one who haunt him until he died.

Sakura finally got there she saw Sasuke. She said, "Sorry, but the thing is I still love you." Sasuke just stood there. Then Sakura turned around. Sasuke came up from behind, and hugged her. They look to their old friend Naruto. He was finding out about their deaths. He threw a fit, and broke various objects around the room. Almost threatening to step down from Sixth Hokage. Then a letter fell on top of his head. It was in Sakura's, and Sasuke's handwriting. In Sakura's handwriting it said,

Dear Naruto,

When you get this, I'll be gone. I'm grateful that we went out on a date while we still could. In a friendly way though. I always did love you as the Sixth Hokage, teammate, friend, and more then you can image. You have always been there for me. I'll miss you until the day we meet again.

-Haruno Sakura

The one in Sasuke's handwriting said,

Naruto,

Don't go after Itachi. The village needs you. We can wait a little longer. My entire life savings go to you, and your child. Hinata always had a thing for you. Don't worry I killed Orochimaru when he tired to take over my body. You always were, and still a dope.

-Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto sat there, and read them over, and over. Wondering how they got there. He knew they are the ones who wrote them. The only thing is he never had a child yet, but his wife is Hinata. Then as soon as he thought that. Hinata ran through the doors towards him. She yelled, "I'm pregnant! I just found out this morning." Naruto wasn't the saddest man in the world now. He was the happiest man in the world. As he looked up into the sky in curiosity, and yelled, "Believe it!"

**A/N: okay, I had to redo this fic…because one, there was thousands of mistakes, and two…I'm not sure if I want to make a fic that involves the beginning of how this all started, and/or have a sequel in what happens after this…up to the reviews, if I get any on this part of this subject…this fic is finished, but if I decide on putting another fic involving this one, then I'll post a chapter on this completed fic, saying so…Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Love, Kakalover**


End file.
